Zora Cape
by happy doing nothing
Summary: Everyone thought that all the Zoras had evolved into Ritos but what happened to the ones that didn't? Medli and Komali uncover the forgotten past of the legendary Hyrule! Chapter 5 up!
1. Rito Overboard

Yay I finally got inspiration! Writers block is GONE! Finally! Anyways yeah I wrote this…. I actually had this idea in my head for awhile and I finally got it on paper… there are a few spoilers from Wind Waker, but other then that it has nothing to do with the plot and I don't own anyone! Well I might own a few people later… Anyways… ON WITH THE STORY!

…

Zora Cape

Chapter 1

Rito Overboard

…

Everyone knows that Ritos evolved from Zoras, but few know that only the Zoras that took refuge on land grew wings. The other Zoras, the ones that the gods had left to die, did not disappear in the giant flood, nor were they ever seen again.

What happened to them? Why hasn't anyone seen them?

Hundreds of years later, the forgotten Zoras are discovered and the truth is unveiled.

But what happens when the Zora meet the Rito?

This is their story.

…

Noone knows much about what sleeps in the depths of the ocean besides gyorgs and the occasional octorok. This is what the gods wanted, everyone to live peacefully above the surface of the sea, oblivious to the great ruins of the mythical Hyrule that lie only a few hundred feet below the surface.

Above the surface, scattered across the Great Sea were numerous races- the Hylian, descendants of the original Hylian, the Koroks; whose ancestors were the forgotten children of the forest- the Kokiri, the merchants; the last surviving members of the Goron race, and the Rito, evolved from the Zora. The Deku Scrubs and the Gerudo were wiped out with the flood.

The Ritos, the majestic bird-like people of Dragon Roost, knew that they were evolved from the fish like Zoras with help from the gods. Since the gods didn't want the Zoras to be able to find Hyrule, the granted them wings so they could still get around quickly. What the Rito didn't know was that the god of the skies- Valoo, the great dragon- was not the god they had worshipped before the flood. Valoo was there to give the Ritos their wings so they wouldn't accidentally discover Hyrule.

Here in Dragon Roost lived Komali- the prince- and Medli- the dragon's attendant.

"Can't catch me!"

Medli chased Komali around Dragon Roost, darting between the stone pillars and the many Kargorocs that also populated the island.

"Oh you just wait!" Medli was gaining on Komali. It just so happened that quill was just heading back from his mail run when suddenly-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"WAIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

CRASH!

SPLASH!

Komali and Quill collided head on, and both were sent tumbling into the ocean. Medli flew down to see them, almost dying of laughter.

"Oh my god Komali, you should watch where you're going!" she chirped. Komali sputtered, trying to get the taste of salt water out of his mouth.

"Oh be quiet."

Letters floated all around and Quill surfaced.

"Komali! What are you doing?" he said, rubbing his head.

"Oh, Medli was just chasing me." Quill just sighed and started trying to save the letters. "Sorry…"

Komali dragged himself out of the water and shook the water out of his feathers. Medli laughed.

"Now your feathers are gonna be all poofy!"

"Yeah, oh well."

Quill finished getting all the letters and swam to shore.

"You'll be in trouble if I lost any of my letters, Komali." Quill said, shaking the water off and marching back to Dragon Roost.

"Sorry!" Komali called after him, before turning and pushing Medli into the water.

SPLASH!

"HEYYYY!"

"HAHAHAHAHA…" Komali turned and ran for his life before Medli could turn him into Rito-pulp.

Komali had hid at the summit of Dragon Roost, where Valoo sat, and hoped Medli wouldn't find him. Medli wasn't pretty when she was mad.

Valoo mumbled something, but Komali couldn't understand his language.

"Sorry Valoo, but I have no idea what you're saying.

"He's saying that there's a storm coming."

Komali turned around to face Medli. Medli was dry, and she smirked.

"Thought I'd find you here, incase you haven't noticed, you hide up here every time I'm mad at you." She leaned against Valoo. "You should come inside; the wind could blow you off the mountain."

"Ahh, don't worry, I'll be fine. Sides, I'm sure my dad won't be too happy when he finds out that I crashed into Quill…" Komali sighed.

The wind blew harder. Storms were particularly dangerous for Ritos since the wind could catch their wings and blow them around easily like they were nothing but feathers. Komali didn't know that since he had only recently gotten his wings, but Medli did.

"Please, Komali, before we get blown off."

"I told you, I'm- AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A strong gust of wind blew and caught the two young Ritos, sending them flying off Dragon Roost.

"MEDLI! HELP ME!" Komali struggled to keep control of his flying, but the wind was too strong. It carried them out to sea and dumped them in the ocean. A Rito couldn't fly when his wings were wet.

"KOMALI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Medli yelled while trying to find something to hold on to.

"Medli," Komali said as he surfaces. "I'm right here!" He swam over to her. "Where are we?"

The looked around. Dragon Roost- or any sign of land for that matter- was nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you!" Komali said. Medli shook her head.

"No, don't worry, we're gonna be fine! A boat's bound to come by sooner or later!"

It started to rain.

"Medli… I'm scared."

Suddenly, Komali was pulled under by something.

"Komali?" Medli looked around. He was gone. She worried that a gyorg had gotten him. She took a deep breath, and looked underwater.

A giant octorok had Komali, and there were things swimming around it. Medli looked closer, trying to see what they were. Her eyes widened.

"Zoras!" she thought.

The Zoras swam around, distracting the octorok, and one of them grabbed the now-unconscious Komali from it's grasp.

One swam up to Medli and dragged her under the surface. Medli tried to pull away, but the Zora didn't let go. She ran out of air, breathed in water, and fell unconscious.

…

To be continued…

…

YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS! Anyways, tell me if the story is any good, I must warn you, this is my theory on one of the biggest forum-arguments, so don't bash me for it. But flames are okay. Huh. Well, it might be awhile till the next chappies up but it will be worth the wait!


	2. A Step Back In Time

YAY FOR CHAPTER TWO! Now this is officially my 2nd story with more then 1 chapter. Yippee! Well I'm writing this at school in Media Studies with my awesome free time and so… yeah. Well, what are you waiting for? READ THE STORY!

…

Zora Cape

Chapter 2

A Step Back In Time

…

Komali sat up, rubbing his eyes. How long had he been asleep? He looked around. He and Medli were in a large cave decorated with shells and jewels, with pools of water everywhere. He could hear a waterfall in the background, and the place was lit by torches, which made the walls seem to glow. Where was he? This wasn't like any island across the Great Sea!

A Zora walked in carrying a tray of food.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Komali backed up quickly into the wall. "What- what are you?" The Zora looked at him.

"My name is Ruru, and I'm a Zora."

Ruru set the food down on a table made of fish bones, and looked at Komali.

And what, may I ask, are you? I've never heard of any bird-people living in Hyrule before." Komali shook his head.

"Must have bumped my head too hard…"

"Well, tell me! I've told you what I am!"

"I'm Prince Komali, and I'm a Rito."

"Hmm, never heard of a 'Ree-to' before." Ruru shrugged.

Medli woke up, and sat up to see Komali and Ruru arguing.

"Huh?"

Ruru looked over to Medli.

"You're really lucky we saved you 'Ree-tos'… You could've died out there!"

"Who are you?" Medli asked. Ruru scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, I'm RURU!"

"And you're a Zora… I thought Zoras were… wait… huh?" Medli scratched her head, confused.

"So we're Zoras, so what?" Ruru sniffed. Komali frowned. This girl was such a snob.

"Well, Ritos are evolved from Zoras… I thought that all the Zoras turned into Ritos…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ruru turned and walked to the door. "You 'Ree-tos' are weird. I'll go tell Mikal you're awake. Stay here, and don't touch anything." And with that, she left.

Komali walked over to Medli.

"Where are we Medli?"

"I don't know…" Medli shook her head. "I really don't know…"

…

Awhile later, another Zora walked in. This Zora had longer fins then Ruru, and was taller.

"You must be Mikal." Medli said. Mikal nodded.

"Yes. Please accept my apologies for Ruru; she's abit short-tempered from being cooped up for so long." Mikal sat down beside them. "I have been to the surface before… I know what you're talking about. You said you were evolved from us? You're right, you are, and don't let it get to your head."

"Where are we?" Komali asked. He was dizzy from the strong smell or fish. "How far away from Dragon Roost are we?"

Mikal thought for a second.

"We're in Zoras Cape… I don't know where this Dragon Roost is, but if it means anything to you we're right under Greatfish Isle, the island where Jabun lives."

"Jabun?" asked Medli. "Greatfish Isle! We're on the other side of the ocean!"

"If Ritos are really evolved from Zoras," said Komali, calmly, "Then why aren't you Ritos like us?" Mikal sighed.

"Because the gods have forgotten about us. Only a few of the Zora race were aloud to take refuge on the mountaintops, while the rest of us were left to drown. We Zoras manages to escape before the gods-"

"Wait a second!" Medli interrupted him. "Taking refuge? Drowning? Gods? What are you talking about?"

Komali had made himself comfortable on a big blue pillow as Mikal tried to explain to Medli what had happened, but Medli grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Come on Komali, we're leaving." She dragged him out of the room, and Mikal didn't stop them.

"You can't."

Medli stopped right outside of the door, and Komali fell on top of her. The two couldn't believe their eyes.

Zora Cape wasn't just one cave, it was dozens of caves, all joined together by smaller tunnels. The main hall was several stories high, and stairs joined the floors. If you stood in the center of the main hall and looked up, you could see the sky. Or what the Zoras considered to be the sky. Medli saw right away what it was.

Zora Cape was miles under the ocean.

Mikal came to join them, seeing their surprise.

"How about you come with me, and I'll explain everything."

Mikal led Medli and Komali through the busy halls of Zora Cape. The two had to admit, it was beautiful. There was a giant waterfall that fell from the top of the cave all the way down into a large pool where dozens of Zoras were swimming, and that waterfall also fed all of the pools in the entire city. Smaller waterfalls fell from the large pool off of a small cliff and into a river, which seemingly led out of the city.

"Wow…" Medli and Komali stared in awe. They had never seen anything like this! Not even Dragon Roost could compare to the splendor of Zora Cape.

Mikal led them to the entrance of the cave, and what greeted them was the most amazing thing that either of them had ever seen.

Down in the valley lay the legendary country of Hyrule.

There was the castle, towering above a large city, and a large field of grass spread as far as the eye could see. Mountains, some even bigger than Zora Cape, surrounded the country, protecting it from outsiders and giving the country an even more beautiful appearance.

It was just as it had been described in the stories, but who would've thought that the stories weren't just stories after all?

"Wow… it's beautiful!" said Medli. Komali agreed. Mikal smiled.

"Welcome to Hyrule, young Ritos."

…

Medli and Komali sat down on the grass beside Hyrule Castle, and Mikal began the story of why the Zoras hadn't been turned to stone or drowned like everyone else.

"A long time ago, this land of Hyrule prospered. There were villages full of people from each race- Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, even the little Kokiri-" Medli wasn't about to ask what a Kokiri was, "-and they all lived in peace. Then came Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf was an evil Gerudo man who wanted nothing more then to turn the people of Hyrule into his slaves, but things did not go as he planned. Ganon was defeated by the Great Hero and sealed away by six sages, and wasn't seen for many years. Then one day he escaped, and once again tried to take over the throne, but the king- Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule- got to the Triforce before he could. The king wished that the land of Hyrule be flooded by the gods, and Ganon was sealed away far beneath the waves. He couldn't stand to watch his people suffer anymore.

The gods helped a limited number of people from every race onto the top of the mountains, and the rest were left to drown. The survivors were meant to build a new Hyrule, and that is where you now live."

Mikal stopped to let it all sink in while Medli fought the urge to ask what this so called 'Triforce' was.

"But the gods had forgotten that we Zoras could survive underwater. We fled the country, and when the gods realized that the flood was taking too long and people were able to escape the country, they turned everyone to stone… but we were long gone."

Komali looked around. All around the courtyard, people were frozen in time, turned to stone, the pain and sadness still showing on their faces. It was so sad to see an entire nation, never to wake again. Their fate had been decided by the gods, but why?

"Why did all of these people have to die just so Ganon would be trapped?" Komali asked. Mikal shook his head.

"We may never know." He sighed. "The Zoras returned to Hyrule several years after it had been flooded to see that the entire country had been protected by a dome of strong magic. We managed to get in through the rivers, and we have lived here ever since." The two Ritos looked up. Sure enough, the blue dome was there, holding the weight of the entire ocean from crashing down on them. Komali swallowed. What would happen if it broke?

"But if were miles underwater, how are we supposed to get home?" Medli asked. Silence filled the courtyard.

"You won't be going home." Mikal finally said. "You now know our secret, and if the gods catch wind of our existence, they'll turn us all to stone." He turned to face Medli. "And I can't allow that."

…

YAY MORE CLIFFHANGERS! Ahem… well then, that's basically most of my theory, but not all. For the rest of it, you'll have to wait for the next chapter!

Oh and also, I'll providea handy Zora-Ancestor identification thingy on the next chapter- ex- Ruru decendant of Ruto (you can tell by the snobbiness...)

Narrator Voice- Will Medli and Komali ever see the sun again? Will Ruru stop being snobby? And most importantly, will Valoo ever get his lazy butt off that mountain and onto a treadmill? Stay tuned next time for Zora Cape, Chapter 3- There's No Place Like Home


	3. There's No PLace Like Home

Yay, chapter 3! This could possibly the last chapter I write on this computer cause I might actually have to start doing Media in Media Studies or I'll fail! Oh well. I'll try to sneak some writing in. This chapter is just off the top of my head, not written out first, so it might be abit awkward sounding- like chapter 1… ONWARD!

PS- For KRP- Mikal told them, but that's not why they're stuck there, it's cause they know that Zoras exist, and if the Zoras hadn't saved them (they're very 'nice' Zoras) then Komali and Medli would've been dead, and then what? Hmmm… And this has almost nothing to do with the plot of Wind Waker, so it's not before or after.

PPS- I took stuff from Majora's Mask too. Don't kill me with pointy objects please.

…

Zora Cape

Chapter 3

There's No Place Like Home

…

"You won't be going home." Mikal finally said. "You now know our secret, and if the gods catch wind of our existence, they'll turn us all to stone." He turned to face Medli. "And I can't allow that."

Those words rang through the courtyard, and the two Ritos stared at Mikal, stunned.

"But we have to go home!" Medli yelled. "What will the tribe think? And what about Komali? He's the prince; he's supposed to lead us one day!"

Mikal sighed. He knew this was going to happen.

"I'm really sorry, but the safety of my people matters more to me then anything else." Mikal stood up. "There is no way to escape, we're miles underwater… so you should get used to it." And with that, he left Medli and Komali sitting there in the middle of the courtyard.

Medli sighed. "We have to figure out how to get home Komali…"

"Why won't they let us go home? We won't tell anyone!" Komali stood up, and flew after Mikal. Mikal turned around.

"Do you have a question, Komali?"

"Yeah, will you let us go if we promise not to tell anyone?" Komali asked hopefully. Mikal thought for a second, then shook his head.

"No. I don't see why it's so bad, you're not going to be treated as prisoners, you can do whatever you want-"

"But what about the other Ritos? They'll be wondering where we are!"

"Yes, I know. They'll probably just leave you for dead."

Komali knew that Mikal wasn't trying to be mean, but he was being mean to them anyways. The tribe would leave them for dead, but they weren't dead. How could he get a message to them from all the way across the ocean, not to mention from miles underwater? It seemed unlikely that it would ever reach them even if he did get a message out.

Medli flew over beside Komali, and landed.

"How exactly do you guys get all your food?" she asked. Mikal stood up straighter.

"Once every week, we send out a group of Zoras to catch fish. I am the leader of that group." He said. "Anymore questions?"

"No, that's all." Medli said, bowing. Komali looked at her strangely. She looked quite cheerful for someone who had just been sentenced to live underwater for the rest of her life.

"Very well then, make yourselves comfortable. We will have a room ready for you; I'll send Rapas to get you when it's ready." Mikal said as he walked away.

After Mikal was out of earshot, Komali turned to Medli.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

"Can't you see Komali; we do have a way to escape." She looked around. "I'll tell you later though, so noone will hear us."

"Okay."

It was about an hour later when a strange looking Zora walked up to the two Ritos, who had made themselves comfortable sitting by one of the many pools in the great hall. Instead of one fin coming out of the back of his head, he had two that fell from his face, almost like bangs. He was a lighter blue then Mikal, and was carrying a guitar on his back.

"Hey, you two must be the two… uhhh… oh man, Mikal just told me a minute ago…"

"Ritos?" Medli asked. The Zora snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, that's right. 'Ree-tos'… Well, nice to meet you," At this point he shook Medli's hand, "My name is Rapas."

"Is our room ready?"

"Yeah, and you're lucky! Your room is on the highest floor, next to Kevin's. He's the band leader."

"Band leader?" asked Komali.

"Yeah, the leader of the Indigo-gos." Rapas flicked his 'hair'. "Actually, the whole band lives up there. I live up there. Heck, so do Mikal and Ruru. And T.J. too, can't forget T.J.! It was the only room we had that could hold two people that's empty, so you're living up there with us. Sweet, huh?"

Medli looked at Komali. Komali shrugged.

"…Sure."

…

It took awhile to get all the way up to the top floor taking the stairs, and Komali and Medli wished that they could've just flown to the top, but Rapas couldn't fly, so instead they walked up the hundreds of stairs to the top.

"So," Rapas said, breaking the uncomfortable silence of the Ritos. "Why were you out in the middle of the ocean anyways?"

Medli waited awhile before answering.

"Well, there was a storm, and the wind carried us away from our island… and well, you can't fly when your feathers are wet." She sighed. "That just happened to be the place where you guys were fishing, huh?"

"Yeah… calamari!" Rapas laughed. "Octoroks are so good, especially if fresh caught… Do you want some? It's free!" Medli grinned nervously, and Komali started coughing.

"No, it's okay…" Medli shook her head. "Ritos aren't very fond of octorok."

…

The room they were given was bigger then a room for two people usually was, but the two Ritos weren't complaining. Two giant beds made of shells were placed in the corners, and the walls were decorated with all sorts of seaweed and fish bones. Bones. It seemed that Zoras could make anything out of bones. Medli just hoped that there weren't any Rito bones on the walls.

"If you need anything, you can ask anyone," Rapas said before leaving. ", even Ruru. Don't worry, she'll listen. Oh, and by the way, you can come see me anytime, I'm on the other side of the cave… look for the door with my name on it." And with that, he closed the door, leaving the Ritos alone.

"So," Komali said after a few seconds. "What's your plan?"

"Well, you know how-"

Rapas opened the door again. Medli almost had a heart attack.

"Oh and one more thing- don't ever- I mean EVER- tell Mikal that I told you that the octorok was free." Rapas grinned, and closed the door again. Medli waited a few seconds before continuing.

"Well, you know how they got into Hyrule by the river…"

…

HAHAHA I AM TORTURING YOU ALL WITH CLIFFHANGERS- although I don't think that was a cliffhanger. Oh well. Here's the Zora ancestral-thing I promised last chapter.

Mikal- Descendent of Mikau- Oo how did he get into Hyrule?

Ruru- Descendant of Ruto… and no, Link did not actually marry Ruto.

Rapas- Descendent of Japas… Man, what's with all these Terminians in Hyrule? Weird.

T.J.- Descendent of Tijo… you know, the fat drummer Zora.

Kevin- Descendent of- you guessed it- Evan! Haha!

Apparently all the members of the Indigo-gos followed Skull Kid into Hyrule… cept Lulu, she died. That turtle ate her.

Well, that's it for this chapter- Chapter 4 possibly up soon! Yay!


	4. Kevin's Request

… Well guess what? Woot I had time to write another chapter! Yay for me! Well, something funny happened when I was writing chapter 3. I wrote it all in one go, and right after I saved- the power went out! For the entire computer lab too! Well, I was lucky, I saved in time. But I wasn't able to put it up for about a week cause fanfiction had a bug. Well, at least for me.

Anyways, onto chapter four!

…

Zora Cape

Chapter 4

Kevin's Request

…

Medli's plan was quite simple. Teach Komali how to swim, steal a map of the sea, and get out through the river. As simple as it sounded, they were miles underwater, and it would be a challenge to swim all the way to the surface. The map would be to help them fly back to Dragon Roost. Medli promised to never tell anyone about the Zoras, just to be safe.

The next day, after an almost sleepless night, there came a knock at the door. It was Rapas, come to deliver them their breakfast. The Ritos looked at it with disgust.

Caviar on seaweed.

"You two are lucky, this is one of the best breakfasts you could ever have!" Rapas said happily. "Usually, anyone other then the band members have to pay big money for something like this!" He thought for a second. "Wait, make that anyone but Kevin. Well, enjoy!" Rapas left.

"Ugh, what is it?" Komali asked.

"Caviar." Medli replied. "Fish eggs…" Reluctantly, she picked out one egg from the pile and popped it in her mouth. She almost choked, but forced herself to smile. "See? It's- ugh- it's great!" Komali backed away, afraid.

"I'd rather starve."

…

After breakfast, where Medli managed to swallow a spoonful of the disgusting fish eggs, and Komali ate nothing, the two Ritos flew down to the bottom of the cave to the swimming pools to start Komali's swimming lessons.

Now it wasn't that Komali couldn't swim, he just couldn't swim very well. Komali didn't like the water all that much, but he really wanted to leave. Zoras creeped him out, and he couldn't see how Ritos could've ever evolved from Zoras in a manner of a few centuries.

Medli landed in the water, and Komali landed on the side.

"Oh, come on." Medli said. "I know you don't want to swim, but just try it."

Komali groaned, but knew that he had to, so he slowly lowered himself into the water and stood there.

"Very good." Medli said cheerfully. "Now dunk yourself."

"Medli, I don't think that- mbmbmmbmmmbmbmbm!" Medli came over to him and forced him underwater.

"It's the fastest way to learn!"

After Medli finally let the suffocating Komali come up for air, coughing, they worked on treading water. Komali couldn't stay swimming for more then two minutes before quickly and clumsily dog-paddling back to shore, and Medli sighed. This was going to take a long time.

A bunch of Zora children swam over to them, wondering why there were two clumsy birds in their swimming pool. Zora kids looked just like Zoras except they had bigger eyes, and tails. "What are you doing?" one of them asked.

"Swimming." Medli said, not even looking over to them. The Zoras laughed.

"You call that swimming?" A younger Zora said. "That's not swimming! This is swimming!" He dived underwater, swam a few laps around the Ritos, then flipped out of the water and landed right beside them. "That's swimming!"

"Well it just so happens that we can't breathe underwater like you." Medli said.

"What are you? You look funny." A pinkish looking Zora said.

"I'm a Rito. Don't ask."

"Then what's that?" The Zora pointed over to the shore. Medli looked over. Komali had pulled himself onto the shore, and he looked like a drowned rat. Medli couldn't help but laugh along with the Zoras. Komali looked back.

"Hey!"

"Komali, I think you need a towel!" Medli said. Komali frowned.

"Hmph! You guys think you're so good." Komali stood up, shakily. "But you're not!" He started limping over to the stairs.

"Awww, come on Komali, don't leave!"

"Goodbye!" Komali started climbing the stairs, but slipped and fell down. The Zoras shrieked with laughter. Komali shot up. "I MEANT TO DO THAT!" he yelled, and left. Medli looked over to the Zoras.

"He's a Rito too."

…

Komali sat in his room, a blanket wrapped around him, and stared at the ceiling. Medli was still downstairs, playing with the Zoras. She fit in perfectly, she was funny and witty, just like them, but what was he? He was just Komali. He had never had many friends, being prince and all, so he never got a chance to learn how to talk to people without sounding awkward. It didn't help that he was stuck in a place where being prince of the Ritos didn't help.

Komali sighed. This wasn't getting him anywhere.

There was a knock at the door, and Komali answered it. Unsurprisingly, it was Rapas.

"Whoa little dude, why are you all wet?" Rapas asked.

"Fell in the pool."

"Wow… hey, where's your little friend there, Medli?"

"She's downstairs… why?"

"Oh… well, I got this for her…" Rapas held out a shell, decorated with pearls. Komali took it. "I found this outside near a shipwreck, and thought I'd give it to her."

Komali looked up.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean,' is that all?'" Rapas shook his head. "You have a lot to learn little 'ree-to'. That shell there is worth at least 200 rupees!" He sighed, and then continued. "Oh by the way, Kevin said he wanted to see you."

Komali followed Rapas over to a big door, decorated with fish bones.

"Now be careful what you say to Kev… he's a bit, oh how do you say it… explosive?"

"Okay."

Rapas opened the door, and pushed Komali inside, closing the door after him. Komali looked around. The room was about as big as his and Medli's was, but a lot fancier. This Kevin guy was apparently the most important guy in the entire cave. Komali wrapped his blanket tighter around him.

Kevin turned around in his chair to see Komali. Kevin had almost golden scales and sharp fins that stuck out from his back.

"Komali, I presume?"

Komali nodded.

"Hello… have a seat." He motioned to a chair beside Komali, and he sat down. "So, how are you finding your stay in Zora Cape?"

"Well, I don't know…" Komali said. "The place is nice, but the food is abit… well… I don't like it…" A flicker of annoyance appeared in Kevin's eyes, but disappeared.

"You don't enjoy the food? But we offer you the most expensive food that you can get here. Surely, living on an island, you've tried most of it?"

Komali shook his head. "No. The only kind of seafood we eat is fish, not fish eggs."

"Very well then, tonight you shall have fish." Kevin turned back to his desk.

"So… what did you call me for?" Komali asked.

"You Ritos have wings, how did you get them?"

Komali looked down at his arms, and turned them into wings. His feathers were still drying though, so he put them away.

"Well, see, we live with this god named Valoo, and he-"

"Who is this Valoo?" Kevin turned to face him again.

"Valoo is our dragon. He's the god of the skies, and he gives us our wings-"

"God of the skies? Tell me, Komali, do you worship this god?"

"Well, yeah, I guess…" Komali shrugged. Kevin sighed.

"Do you know who Jabun is?" he asked.

Komali shook his head again. "No sir."

"Don't call me sir. Well, Jabun is the God of the Sea. He lives on Greatfish Isle. He is the god that you were supposed to worship, but then Valoo came… I know what happened."

"…huh?"

Kevin sighed in annoyance. He didn't have much patience.

"The Zoras all used to worship a fish named Jabu Jabu, even before we knew he was really a god. Jabun is Jabu Jabu's descendant, and he has lived with us for the past 500 years. The Zoras that didn't get to take refuge on the mountaintops still worship him, but the ones that did had noone left to worship. The gods dent down Valoo, the dragon god you worship, to give you your wings so you would never be able to discover Hyrule…"

"Wait… But if Jabu Jabu was a god, how come he let you stay here instead of telling all the other gods that you still exist?"

"Jabun is different. He doesn't need to tell them, it's not as if getting rid of us would make him happy. Jabun has no reason to tell them."

"So… what does that have to do with me?" Komali asked. He didn't really see the point in Kevin telling him all this.

"Komali, I have a little request for you. If you accept, you will be aloud to go home, but if not… Jabun will flood your little island of Dragon Roost."

Komali suddenly felt the weight of the ocean fall on him. He swallowed.

"What do I have to do?

…

CLIFFHANGER! Woot. Wow, two chappies in one day, lucky you! Anyways, yes, I made Kevin seem very evil, but you won't know what his request is until chapter 5 is up!

Please review! You all are way nicer then the people at Zelda Universe, who all bashed my for this theory… If you review, I'll give you a cookie!

Till next time, happy doing nothing, signing off!


	5. Let's Make a Deal

Yay! Chapter 5! I never even thought I'd actually have the time to write this chapter, I had a video project done and only 3 more days of school… OO schools almost over. AWESOME!

Anyways, on with the story!

…

Zora Cape

Chapter 5

Let's Make a Deal

…

Medli sat on the rocks beside the pool until she was dry, and then flew up to her and Komali's room. She didn't find Komali there, so she walked over to Rapas' room.

"Oh, hey Medli!" Rapas said, opening the door.

"Hi, have you seem Komali?" Medli asked.

"Yeah. Kevin sent for him. They're probably still talking…"

"Kevin…?"

"Yeah, remember? The band leader… actually the leader of the entire Zora population… the leader."

"Oh, I see…"

"Hey, are you hungry? Come in, I just got a big plate of calamari delivered- room service!"

"Uhhh…" Medli thought back to her revolting breakfast of fish eggs. "No thanks."

…

Komali entered the room shortly after Medli returned. He cautiously opened the door.

"Hey Komali!" Medli chirped. Komali swallowed, and walked over to his bed.

"Hi…" he mumbled.

"So… why did Kevin want you?"

Komali bit his lip. He couldn't tell her about Kevin's request…

"He- uh- he wanted to make sure we were enjoying the food…" It was half true after all…

"Oh." Medli looked at Komali for a few more seconds, trying to see if he was lying, then gave up and flopped down on her bed. Komali had became very good at not letting anything show through his eyes, ever since his grandmother had died. "Hey, why did you leave?" Medli asked. "The Zoras are very nice- once you get past their bluntness. Especially Larosa. I think you'd like her, she's-"

"It's okay." Komali interrupted. "I just didn't feel like it. I'm… gonna go for a flight, okay?"

"Uhh… okay… I guess…" Medli said, confused. Komali seemed a little more tense than usual. Komali got up, and left the room.

…

Komali flew downstairs, and left the cave, not stopping until he reached the far side of Hyrule Castle. He sat down, ignoring the Wolfos that was frozen in mid-leap just a few feet away from him. He needed time to think.

He couldn't tell Medli what had happened in Kevin's room, not with the threat of the Ritos being chased from the roost. But if he didn't tell somebody… he didn't know what to do…

…

"Now, Komali." Kevin said. "What I'm about to ask does not leave this room, you understand? Do not tell ANYONE! Not Medli, not the other band members, noone."

"Okay…" Komali shifted uncomfortably in his chair… he didn't like this.

"As I've already told you, the gods will turn the Zoras to stone if we are discovered. So, how do we make sure that they don't find out?"

"Uhh…" Komali thought for a second. "You… don't… get… caught…?"

"No!" Kevin slammed his fist on the table. Komali jumped. "We evolve. We turn into Ritos!"

Komali swallowed. He knew where this was going.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Valoo, your dragon god, has the power to give Ritos their wings and he also helped Zoras evolve into Ritos. With his power, we can turn all the Zoras into Ritos, and the gods would never notice."

"So you're telling me this because…?" Komali saw Kevin's eyes flickering with annoyance at his tone of voice, but Kev kept his cool.

"You, Komali, are to somehow persuade Valoo to take a little trip over to Greatfish Isle… we'll take care of the rest." Kevin turned around, and looked back at Komali. "Will you do this for me?"

Komali sank down in his chair. Something told him that Kevin was planning more than just turning the Zoras into Ritos…

"Yes… sir." He mumbles. Kevin smiled.

"Very well then, you can leave now." He turned back to his desk. "Oh, and Komali?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm watching you. Tell noone, or else."

…

Komali hugged his knees to his chest. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't allowed to tell Valoo what was going on, but he had to convince him to come all the was to the other side of the ocean. How would he do that?

Suddenly, the bushes close to him started rustling, and out stepped…

"Ruru?" Komali said, surprised. Ruru brushed the leaves out of her fins, and nodded.

"Oh, sorry, I was just passing by and happened to…" Ruru opened one eyes to look at Komali, then sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm an eavesdropper, don't make a big fuss about it. What matters is that I overheard your conversation with Kevin."

Komali looked around him, to see if anyone was listening, then turned back to Ruru.

"Are you a spy for Kevin?" he asked cautiously. Ruru held her hand over her chest as though Komali's question had offended her.

"Me? A spy! How could you even think that I would…" Komali gave her a blank expression, and her ears twitched. "No, I'm not a spy, especially not for Kevin. Sure he's the band leader and everything, but he's a real jerk!"

Komali looked down at the ground. "Why are you telling me this?" Ruru flopped down on the ground beside him.

"Well, cause I'm offering to help, stupid. But first, I need to make a deal with you!" Ruru looked over at the young Rito, smirking.

"… What kind of deal?"

Medli sat down outside her room to wait for Komali to come back. He must have been hiding something, why else would he have flown off so fast?

She sighed, and shook her head. Komali was a confusing guy.

Suddenly, she heard laughing of someone coming up the stairs. Ruru and Komali appeared, Ruru was the one laughing, at Komali who was carrying a pile of towels that towered above his head. He didn't look too happy do be there.

"Komali…?" Medli stared at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"D-don't ask… please…" Komali mumbled, walking towards Ruru's room. Ruru smirked at Medli as she went by.

"Faster, slave!" Ruru said, pushing Komali ahead with her foot. Komali stumbled, trying not to drop any of the towels. Ruru laughed. "No talking to your little Rito friend!"

Medli cocked her head. Well then, that was random.

Komali dropped the towels off on Ruru's king-sized shell bed, and turned to her.

"Anything else, Ruru?"

"Ah-ah-ah, what did I tell you to call me?" Ruru sniffed. Komali rolled his eyes.

"Anything else, _your majesty_?"

"Well…" Ruru took a shiny disk-like object off her desk. "This used to belong to my grandmother… it's very valuable." Ruru tossed the disk over her shoulder. "Oops! Clumsy me…"

"AHHHH!" Komali ran after the dick, which rolled out the door and off the edge of the cliff. He dove after it, managing to catch it before it hit the rocks below. He flew back up to Ruru.

"What was that for!" he yelled. Ruru smiled.

"That didn't really belong to my grandmother. I just wanted to see you panic."

"I could've just let it fall you know!"

"Hey, want me to tell Kevin that you broke your promise?" Ruru frowned. "Kevin will believe me, after all."

"But I didn't break it-"

"But he'll believe me, so I'd keep my trap shut if I were you!" Ruru turned, and flopped down on her bed. "I'd like a plate of caviar, please."

Komali gritted his teeth, and left the room in search of caviar for Ruru.

…

Medli caught Komali as he headed downstairs.

"Komali, what's up? Why are you doing all these things for Ruru?" Komali looked over at her. He really wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. Not with Kevin's room being just metres away.

"I'm sorry Medli."

Komali jumped off the edge of the cliff and glided to the bottom. Medli sighed.

"I don't understand that kid…" she said, before heading back to her room.

…

Komali returned several hours later, and collapsed on his bed, exhausted. Medli passed him a plate of fish.

"It's dinner. You missed it."

Komali took the plate, and wolfed it down in less than 30 seconds. He hadn't eaten anything for almost two days, and he was starving. Right after he finished eating, there came a knock at the door.

"Come in Rapas…" Komali said, too tired to get up and open the door for him. Rapas entered the room, and shut the door.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I just had a feeling…"

Rapas held out a letter to Komali.

"It's from Kevin… he also told me to tell you something… what was it again… oh yeah! He said 'stop calling Ruru your majesty and she gets no more free caviar!'" Komali swallowed. Did Kevin know about the deal? "Well, I'd best be off…"

Rapas left, and Komali opened the letter.

Komali,

Meet us at the entrance at noon tomorrow.

Kevin

"What's it say?" asked Medli. Komali folded the letter.

"…It's just tomorrows menu…"

Medli sighed. It seemed that Kevin thought a little too much about Komali's opinions about the food.

"Well… okay then, if you say so…"

…

NO CLIFFHANGER THIS TIME! I let you off easy. Well, as you can see, I've gotten less out of my theory and more into my story… Oh, and to avoid questions that might pop up; I know that you get to Hyrule from the Tower of the Gods, but that doesn't mean that Hyrule's under the tower, now does it?

Anyways, might be awhile till the next chapter, tomorrows my last day of school and I have no computer… but we'll get it fixed, don't worry.


End file.
